The Secret Meeting
by gemerl720 post
Summary: Neil the Fox introduces to himself and he meets Butler for a very secret meeting. This fanfiction is based on the movie "Jirachi Wish Maker."


In the night, Ash, Brock, May, Max, Pikachu, and I were walking to the Millennium Carnival. "Ugh, how long are we walking." I complained. "My feet are killing me." Commented Max. As we went to the spot where the Millennium Carnival is located at, Brock misleads the location in the middle of nowhere. "That's funny, I thought this is the spot where the Millennium Carnival takes place. It's just the middle of nowhere." Puzzled Brock. "Great, now we're lost." I thought. "Let's go get some sleep to catch it up in the morning." Suggested Ash. Every thousand years a millennium, the Millennium Comet is visible from the earth for only seven nights. This is where the Millennium Carnival is supposed to be located at instead of the open space. I pulled out a Tool Gun and I zapped on the ground to spawn a tent. "Cool, where did you get the Tool Gun from?" Asked Max. "Don't you remember? I got it from Garry's Mod. I have been using this tool for ages." I reminded. "Thanks for making the tent for us, Neil." Complimented May.

For the rest of the night, we had a sleep over in the tent. "Good night, folks." I said. "Good night, Neil the Fox." Replied Ash. We all went to sleep peacefully in the tent. All of a sudden in the middle of the night, trucks from the horizon wake everyone up; the construction noise is ranting around the site. Due to all of the loudest noise I have ever heard in my life disturbing my good night sleep, I will give them a piece of my mind. "Neil, what are you doing? You can't leave the tent; it's in the middle of the night. Go back to sleep." Moaned May. I disobeyed to May as I left the tent.

During construction, I stomped to the construction workers. "QUIET! SHUT UP! I AM TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP! DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S WAY TOO LOUD OUT HERE! I CAN'T SLEEP WITHOUT ALL OF THIS NOISE! I CAN'T STAND NOISE! I HATE NOISE!" I yelled in my sleeping outfit and cap. "Well, sorry. We are in the middle of constructing the Millennium Carnival out here. Now go back to sleep and have some shut eye, try to use your earmuffs." Apologized the construction worker. I ran to the tent calmly to notify Ash, Brock, May, Max, and Pikachu that there is the Millennium Carnival under construction. "Guys, the Millennium Carnival is here in construction. Come and see, quick!" I alarmed. "Really?" Asked Ash in excitement. They all got out of the tent to the construction workers. A yellow truck parks to the construction site showing up a violet haired man, Butler. "Say, that guy is Butler. I saw 'Jirachi Wish Maker' when I was a 3rd Grade student in Elementary School." I noticed. "How do you know about him?" Asked Ash. "Sorry, can't tell you because of the big spoilers." Butler takes out a magic stick and he opens the brief case magically. Colorful balloons come out of the briefcase after he taps the stick on the briefcase. A woman comes out of the case magically along with the balloons. The woman known as Diane. All of the balloons form up in a circular formation that it pops and then an enormous tent is slowly inflating. Finally, the carnival construction was finished. All of us glanced to Butler; however, Brock develops a crush on Diane. I secretly grinned like the Grinch.

The next morning, Ash and I were having fun on the bumper karts. "I'm going to get you." I said for fun. I bumped him with the bumper kart. Brock is distracted because he is glancing towards Diane and ends up crashing to the wall. I got off of the bumper kart and I am waiting for my friends to exit the bumper karts. "The moral lesson of Bumper Karts is to focus on the field and not staring at Diane, I had that once when I lost focus to Courtney." I explained to Brock. "Sorry Neil, I got carried away because Diane is attractive." Replied Brock. After I exited the Bumper Karts, I went onwards to the carnival games.

It is 1 o'clock in the afternoon, the magic show will start less than one hour. Just enough time for me to play one of the carnival games. "Step ride up and give it your shot." Announced James in a carnival style suit. I smirked as I recognized him in a carnival suit. This game costs $1 to knock the bottles with a ball. He handed three balls to start the game as I paid him one dollar. "You have to knock all of the bottles to win a prize." Informed James. I am concentrating on the bottles stacked up while I held the ball. Then, I tossed the ball like a dodge ball at the bottles that they were all knocked out. "Nice shot, you won a prize." Said James. I have chosen the $100 gift card for Visa on the prize booth. Ash walks to me and he says "Come on Neil, the magic show is about to start." We were walking to the big tent home of "The Great Butler" magician show.

In the big tent, I am sitting between Ash and May on the bench. Butler appears on the stage and he pulls his white hat sending out Swablus flying in the air like doves. "Cool, he is a professional Magician." I thought, while I am eating some Chex Mix. The Team Rocket Trio dressed as clowns pull a table to the stage and he places a hat to the table. Butler taps the wand to his hat; he takes the hat off of the table revealing a Kirlia. As Kirlia appears, Butler gives the hat to Mightyena and then he walks away. The box folds around Kirlia and he covers the box with the cloth. He taps the cloth covered box with his wand. "Wow, he is going to make the box disappear." I said. The wand has a light up fire at the end of the wand and he sets it on the cloth. Then magical fog emerges from the table with Diane appearing, she is holding a purple crystal. Brock got excited as Diane is onstage. "Pull yourself together Brock, and enjoy the show." I commented. Diane raises the crystal in the air while it shines at the audience and the crowd gasps. "I wish you were here with me." Said the crystal. "That must be Jirachi's cocoon." I explained to myself. Diane gets off of the table while she is holding the cocoon.

"Who wants to volunteer on my next trick?" Announced Butler. Ash, Max, Pikachu, and I are going to the burning box trick. "Please have a seat on the box and remain seated." Advised Diane. I am a talented actor. "Tell me, what's your name green foxboy." As Diane asked to me. "I'm Neil the Fox, I am the mascot of the Youtube user Gemerl720 and the writer of this Fanfiction." I introduced. "My name is Ash Ketchum, I'm from Pallet Town. Normally, my goal is to be a Pokémon master." Introduced Ash. We have to escape the box before it incinerates to debris; I actually feel a tiny bit anxious at first. "But I am not ready for that yet." Said Max. Although, we have to do this trick anyways. The box closes hermetically in all directions. A Dusclops saunters though the stage to the box. "Magicians like Neil the Fox, Ash, and Max have no issues escaping the box, but we have ten seconds before Dusclops uses Hyper Beam." Announced Butler. He counts down to ten. In the Box, Ash asks me how to get the heck out of here. Unfortunately, I have no idea how to do that because it is a magic trick. As the time hits zero, Dusclops uses Hyper Beam at the box; before the box gets hit by the beam in a brief second, we are lucky to go to an underground ride. "THIS IS AWESOME!" I exlaimed. Meanwhile back with the audience, they were impressed with a rain of bouquet of flowers in the air. After the ride, we rouse out of the back of the audience. "Not just the fact that they did escape the box, they appeared onto the audience's staircase. Let's thank those magicians Ash, Max, Pikachu, and Neil the great!" Said Butler. The stage lights point to us while they cheer for joy. "Thank you, thank you all. Remember, subscribe to Gemerl720 on youtube." I announced. It feels like I am very special because I am special. "That's not fair, they get to do the performance but not me!" Complained Brock. Abruptly, the worthless Team Rocket Trio on the Meowth balloon captures Pikachu from the claw. "Of course, it's those fools again. Team Magma is better than that." I muttered. They are like Scratch and Grounder or Slimy and Bandanna N-Z. The Team Rocket Trio reveals their disguise. Surprisingly, I have pulled out a regular Pokéball and I sent out an exact replica of Ash's Pikachu, but in a higher and stronger level. "Hey, you have a Pikachu just like mine." Noticed Ash. My Pikachu has a green collar with a Gemerl720 token on the collar. Ash's Pikachu is in the transparent capsule. Pikachu attempts to escape by using Thunderbolt, but it did not work. "Give me back my Pikachu!" Yelled Ash. "Now our final trick is to make everyone's Pokemon disappear." Announced Jessie. "Not my Genesect, KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" I roared. As I backed away. The tent's roof opens as they tried to escape with Pikachu and Butler's Pokemon. "Lady's and Gentlemen, let's do our final trick. Dusclops use Will-O-Wisp." Ordered Butler. Dusclops fires a purple and blue fire ball hitting the Jessie, James and Meowth. They lost balance that Ash's Pikachu broke free. Ash catches Pikachu and he says "Want to do the grand finale, Neil?" Asked Ash. "Sure." I said. Both of our Pikachus used Thunderbolt at the Team Rocket Trio to release Mightyena and Kirlia. I returned my Pikachu and switched with Genesect, the crowd gasps as this mythical Pokémon was sent out. "Now we saved the best for last, Dusclops use Night Shade!" Announced Butler. "Genesect use Techno Blast!" I commanded. Dusclops fires a black beam of energy at the balloon while my Genesect fires a green and white laser beam of energy at the balloon that it violently explodes that they are blasting off again. The crowd cheers after this triumph. After the show when the other audience leaves, Butler explains about the Jirachi cocoon. I am not interested on that situation. He gives the cocoon to Max for a go. "This is more like a big old rock." I criticized. "Hey!" Interjected Max. May wanted to try it, but Max is being a selfish brat and she chases him.

That night, we gazed upon the night sky with the Millennium Comet on the horizon. All of a sudden, the cocoon glows that Jirachi wakes up. "Hi, I'm Max." He introduced. "Hello, Max." Replied Jirachi. Ash, Brock, May, and I introduced ourselves. Diane comes to us about Jirachi. "I'll tell Butler good news about this while you camp out on the bus tonight." Notified Diane.

A few hours later, we are at Butler's tent again. Butler is amazed about Jirachi, but I am too sly for that. Max wished for candy, then Jirachi summons a bunch of candy out of nowhere. In the snack bar, a lot of candy is disappearing due to Jirachi's wish. "I think I prefer Hoopa over Jirachi," I stated in my own opinion. "In fact, both; mostly, Hoopa." I noticed that there are some Reese's XL candy bars on the pile. "JACKPOT!" I exclaimed. I ran to the pile of candy and I ate the Reese's bar. "He really likes Reese's, that's his favorite chocolate candy." Commented May. The candy disappeared back to the rightful owners. "True, I like it the one with the bar because it is like a candy bar with peanut butter filling." I explained with my mouth full, and then I swallowed the chocolate. Jirachi is sleepy that it is getting late.

Afterwards, we went to sleep in the bus. May goes outside to use the Wishmaker item she got from the souvenir shop that the first night of the Millennium comet has passed. May sees Butler was he is up to while I sneak behind him. "Wait, what's Butler and Neil the Fox up to?" Puzzled May.

In the tent, Butler places Jirachi in the machine while I hide in the audience bench with my spy goggles. "I think Jirachi and the machine has to do something with this project." I whispered to myself while I take notes on my iPhone. Diane is worried about what Butler is doing. "We have to take Jirachi back to its home." Said Diane. "I know what I am going to do." Replied Butler. "You have to listen to me. I have got a bad feeling about this." Diane is very worried about Butler's dirty deed. I keep writing notes down on my iPhone. "It's showtime!" Said Butler. He activates the machine without mercy lifting Jirachi. When he holds up a fossil of a Pokémon from the capsule, he believes that this is a fossil of Groudon from a long time ago. I used my life form analyzer goggles at the fossil. It clearly states that this fossil is not Groudon, this fossil is from an unusually unidentified Pokémon. Butler is thinking about the incident about the experiment back then when he was a Team Magma Scientist.

When all of the notes are collected on my iPhone, I have appeared out of nowhere about this experiment and I have unplugged the machine that the power had stopped. Jirachi is back to sleep and the fossil is not attached. "Hold on a minute Butler. That's not how you do that." I interrupted. "What the... Where did you come from?!" Gasped Butler in surprise. "I am in the middle of a scientific project to summon Groudon." "Actually Butler, I will give you a simple explanation about this. Long time ago, you are a Team Magma Scientist like my special someone, Courtney." I stated on my first explanation. "Who the hell is Courtney? I have never seen her before in my life." "Here, I will give you a picture of her in my iPhone." I loaded a picture of Courtney in her Team Magma uniform. Butler looks at the picture of a woman with purple eyes and her short and puffy purple hair. "Cool, but she is cute." Complimented Butler. "HEY! KEEP AWAY FROM HER, SHE'S MINE!" I yelled. "As I was saying, this fossil is not Groudon from the Primal Ages." "Why?" "Because Butler, I have used my life form analyzer to examine this fossil; this fossil is from an unidentified Pokémon. This machine you are about to use will create a Pokémon that looks like Groudon, but it is a manmade monster to look like Groudon that it absorbs the ecosystem. And it clearly states that it will not be the Groudon you want" "What! Impossible, this machine is a piece of junk." "Thanks for the spoilers, Neil." Commented Diane. "Quiet! Let's hold that off for the comments at the end, unless you wanted to talk to Genesect." I sent out Genesect and his cannon aims at Butler and Diane. "Anyways, everyone knows that Groudon exists today." As I said that, Butler is surprised that Groudon is still present. "Legend says that Primal Groudon exists in the Primal Ages along with Primal Kyogre and Mega Rayquaza. Primal Groudon has the ability to use Desolate Land to make the weather extremely hot by the sun's intense heat. Afterwards, Primal Groudon forms into the Groudon that we all know; however, the Ancient Powers of Primal Groudon had reduced into the Red Orb. This controls Groudon and uses Primal Reversion. The power of Groudon has the ability to use volcanic eruptions to expand landmass, which is Team Magma's goal. Everyone knows that they thought the Blue Orb controls Groudon, but it was proven wrong; the Blue Orb actually controls Kyogre." After I have completely explained everything, Butler and Diane were very shocked. "I did not know that; you should of told me, but how are you supposed to get a Groudon without a machine." Butler stuttered. "Just you wait." I pulled out a spherical Red Orb in its original design. When I raised the Red Orb in the air, it glows red with red light rays. Groudon stomps to the tent nearly destroying it. "Hey, Butler payed a thousand dollars to repair that tent!" Yelled Diane. "Could it be, it's the real Groudon I want!" Exlaimed Butler. "I am also a Team Magma Admin." I added. Jirachi is still sleeping.

Butler became very jealous that he grabs the Red Orb on my hands. "Give me that Red Orb, this is the key to control Groudon and bring me back to Team Magma!" Demanded Butler. "Well, I have gotten it first. And I say, IT'S MINE!" I hissed. Diane is very worried about me and Butler fighting over the Red Orb. "Ok, you win. Take the Red Orb." I surrendered.

I gave Butler the Red Orb to him. "Finally, I have gotten the Red Orb. That means I am going to control Groudon and rejoin Team Magma again!" Butler Cackled. Abruptly, I used the freeze ray at Butler and he is frozen solid in an ice cube. His hand holding the Red Orb is sticking out and I snagged the Red Orb off of Butler's hand in his frozen body as a statue. "The moral lesson of this story is to never fall for a fox or a fox boy that outsmarts you." Narrated Diane. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to use the Red Orb to control Groudon." I said. I flew with my two tails and Genesect folds into his high speed flight form. I landed on Genesect while he is floating above Groudon.

As Groudon roars, Jirachi woke up and he flew to Ash, Brock, May, Pikachu, and Max. "Groudon, use flamethrower!" I ordered. Groudon spews a stream of fire to burn the tent down and the machine. Diane escapes from the burning tent. The crowd is screaming in fear and in a panic attack. "Of course, another Godzilla reference." Said Omochao. Groudon stomps and crushes Omochao.

In the van, Jirachi wakes everyone up. "Neil the Fox has Groudon and he is destroying half of the Millennium Carnival." Alerted Jirachi. "That fiend, he betrayed us." Grumbled Ash. "Let's do this Pikachu." Pikachu gets up into action and they left out of the van and into the tent. Ash saw Butler being frozen in the burnt tent. "Butler! He is frozen solid. Pikachu, use iron tail." Said Ash. Pikachu's tail is glowing white and then it became steel and it hits the ice block freezing Butler. He is gasping for air. "Neil the Fox has gone too far. I was originally going to use Jirachi to summon Groudon with the fossil, but Neil the Fox explains the spoilers and he has the Red Orb controlling the real Groudon." Confessed Butler. "And I am a former Team Magma scientist." Ash, Brock, May, and Max were surprised about Butler's explanation and the spoilers.

"Not so fast!" Said someone from afar. "Oh no don't tell me, it's Gooey." A tidal wave is coming to the Millennium Carnival along with Gooey on top of Kyogre while he is holding the spherical Blue Orb in its original design. He is holding the Blue Orb with his Kirby like hand from Gooey's Kirby shaped body. "Cowabunga!" Exclaimed Gooey. "Salamance, I chose you." Ordered Butler. He sends out a Salamance from his Pokéball. Butler rides on Salamance along with Diane; a Flygon flies to Ash, Brock, May, Max, Jirachi, and Pikachu and they hoped onto Flygon. Kyogre floods the Millennium Carnival. Flygon and Salamance flies above the flood. "Hey! I have paid a billion dollars to construct the Millennium Carnival and thanks to the flood, it blew my budget!" Butler yelled at Gooey riding on Kyogre. "Don't you dare expand the landmass! Respect our ocean and sea or else I will destroy Groudon!" Delcared Gooey. "Bring it on, Gooey!" I replied. Groudon and Kyogre are prepared for the battle while Genesect is floating above Groudon and I am standing on Genesect.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ordered Ash. "Wait! It's no use, this battle is too weak for Pikachu; these two legendary Pokémon are battling each other. You have no choice but to watch." Interrupted Butler. Groudon uses Precipice Blades at Kyogre by summoning pillars from the ground and it hits Kyogre, but it is not very effective. "You're good, but I'm better!" Declared Gooey. "Kyogre, use Hydro Pump!" Kyogre spews out a high pressure stream of water hitting Groudon, but it countered the attack by using solar beam; a white beam of energy. "Very clever, Neil." Complimented Gooey in a sarcastic manner. "Thank you." I replied. Groudon's patterns glow blue, even its eyes glow blue too; the Red Orb glows red with blue markings of Groudon and it absorbs to my body. This painful possession of the Red Orb feels worse than my cramps on my lower body when I have to go to the restroom. The blue markings of Groudon begins to glow from my body and my eyes are glowing blue too after I absorbed the Red Orb to my body. "At last, I have never been possessed like that before!" I cackled. Kyogre's pattern glows red, even its eyes glow red too; the Blue Orb glows blue with red markings of Kyogre and it absorbs into Gooey's body. Then, Gooey has glowing red markings of Kyogre on his forehead and his eyes glow red. "Oh yeah, two can play it that game!" Said Gooey. "Surf's up dude!" "Oh god." I muttered. Kyogre creates a tidal wave hitting Groudon; it is super effective. "Ouch, that really hurts!" I interjected.

Meanwhile, back with Ash and his friends. Diane is worried that the battle between Groudon and Kyogre would bring doomsday to the world. "When will Rayquaza show up?" Asked Ash. "Remember Ash, Rayquaza will appear if Groudon and Kyogre battle each other. Then Rayquaza will end the battle." Reminded May.

"Groudon, use flamethrower." I commanded. Groudon spews out a stream of fire at Kyogre, but it is not very effective. "So worthless, Neil. Water type is advantage to ground type and fire type." Explained Gooey. "Not if I use solar beam!" I commented. Kyogre uses Hyper Beam by firing a destructive beam of energy from its mouth, but Groudon uses Solar Beam to push through Hyper Beam to hit Kyogre successfully. "Impossible! Grass type beats water type." Exclaimed Gooey. "Ok, Neil. This is your last resort. Say goodbye, Neil!" Kyogre uses Origin Pulse by summoning blue orbs of energy from its mouth and it surrounds Groudon and the orbs fire beams of energy at the target, it is super effective. Unfortunately, I lost the possession of the Red Orb out of my body; same goes to Gooey while he loses the Blue Orb from his body as well. Gooey falls off of Kyogre to the flood while I fell off of the hovering Genesect. Luckily, Flygon rescues Gooey from Ash and his friends. Same goes to me when Genesect rescues me in his high speed flight form. "Gooey, are you alright?" Asked Max. "I'm fine." "Look!"

The Red Orb absorbs to Groudon's body and reverts to Primal Groudon, and then the Blue Orb absorbs to Kyogre's body and reverts to Primal Kyogre. Primal Kyogre's Primordial Sea causes a horrible storm at night. The two Super Ancient Pokémon are about to continue the clash; however, Mega Rayquaza swoops down into the sky and it confronts to Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre while Mega Rayquaza roars. The battle is finally over.

Abruptly, a gigantic net catches the three Super Ancient Pokémon. It is a hot air balloon with the shape of Slimy, a red recolor of Gooey with a purple hat of King DeDeDe. The owner of the balloon was none other than Slimy, alongside with Bandanna N-Z. "At last, we have finally gotten the Super Ancient Pokémon like we planned as of 'Gooey's Dream Land Crossover Special: The Scuffle of Legends.'" Said Slimy. "Oh pipe down Slimy, you are getting too crazy over something." Commented Bandanna N-Z. "Hey!" Slimy pounds Bandanna N-Z with a hammer. "Release the Super Ancient Pokémon this instant!" Demanded Ash. Jirachi glows silver from something. "Oh no, it's the big one." Whimpered Slimy. "What is it, what is it. Spit it out!" Added Bandanna N-Z. Then, Jirachi starts to glow a very bright light and it flies up to the balloon into the air and it leaves behind a streak of white light, like a comet. "It's Jirachi's Doom Desire!" Cried Slimy. Slimy and Bandanna N-Z were scared and they held each other in fear. Jirachi brings the balloon into the sky and then it leaves off with a huge explosion releasing the Super Ancient Pokémon from the net. They are back to the surface; Primal Groudon stomps away, Primal Kyogre swims away, and Mega Rayquaza soars away to the ozone layer. Jirachi floats above Max. "Go on Max, make a wish." Said Jirachi. "I wish everything was back to the way it was before the Millennium Carnival was constructed." Wished Max. Jirachi glows white and they all went to the time before the Millennium Carnival was constructed. We all had no memory about what happened.

(The scene fades to Neil the Fox and Gooey being tied upside down on the tree branch along with Slimy and Bandanna N-Z in front of the tree in the afternoon.) "And that's how Ash and his friends discovered Jirachi." I concluded. "I hate that story, you got away!" Complained Slimy. "Oh I always love a happy ending." Sobbed Bandanna N-Z in joy, while he blows his nose. Slimeball, the star warrior of Cappy Town comes to the rescue; he is a green recolor of Gooey, the shape of Kirby in a green Meta Knight suit without a mask. He slices the rope with his Galaxia sword to free us. "Thank you, Slimeball." Said Gooey. "My pleasure." Replied Slimeball. "Know my power." He swings his cape around Slimy and Bandanna N-Z leaving the place into darkness. Then he uses the surprise slash from his blade to attack them. Bandanna N-Z and Slimy blasts off once again. "Alls well that ends well." Said Gooey. Which reminds me of a very long chapter in one fanfiction. The big lesson of this story is to be careful what you wish for. It can happen again and again.

The End.


End file.
